In the drilling and completion industry, trends are toward more and more information about real time conditions downhole. Fiber optic and other cables are used to provide such information. In order for cables to be effective and protected however, it is generally necessary to secure the cables to the string being run in the hole using one or more retainers. Sometimes, securement needs to be across a sand screen and as a subset, while some cables are distributed temperature sensing (DTS) others may also monitor sand screen deflection as well. Securement for this subset requires that a retainer more rigidly maintain the cable. While some methodologies and configuration have been tried, the art is always receptive to simpler or more effective configurations.